Six Paths, The Siblings & the Origin of the Sharingan Levels 'ttebane!
by Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: just basically the title...i gave my version of history and sharingan maturity levels to the world, as well as the alteration of izuna being alive when konoha was founded...in this one, madara and hashirama were forced to become enemies and eventually, their friendship was erased...enjoy! oh, and flames will be fed to orochi-pedo 'ttebane! yeah!


**A/N: YES, I KNOW THAT MOST PEOPLE WOULD TURN AWAY AT THIS BUT, THE FOLLOWING DOES INVOLVE CHRISTIANITY IN A SENSE. I AM NOT FORCING MY RELIGION ON OTHERS, AS THIS IS HOW I WANT TO EXPRESS MY SELF,AND THIS SITE LETS ME DO JUST THAT. HOWEVER, I ASK THAT IF YOU FEEL OFFENDED BY SUCH ACTS OF SELF-EXPRESSION, TO PLEASE LEAVE AND SAVE THE TROUBLE...FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO AREN'T CHIRSTIAN AND GOING TO READ ANYWAY, ARIGATOU, AND KAMI (WHICH EVER ONE)BLESS YOU 'TTEBANE! IF YOU'RE ATHEIST, CHECK YA' LATER D'NIZZLES! BUT SERIOUSLY, ENJOY...OH! AND FOR THISE HARPING IN HOW I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER IN UZU'S RISE, I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM THE SAWRM OF MOSQUITO- AHEM- LAWYERS THAT I KNOW I ONLY OWN WHAT I WRITE AND NOT THE ACTUAL NARUTO!...YET...JK! ENJOY! **

Long ago, after the resurrection of Christ, yet after when the spiritual energy we know as chakra was approximately introduced, the people had become nomadic and civilization was a memory, the idea of settlement lost upon man, leaving only clans and tribes to wander. During this time, with no more demon-slayers or miko, (the trades long been forgotten), and hostility between clans and tribes growing every day, before eventually breaking into an bloody, endless war, the devil himself saw fit to set loose a terrible ten-tailed monster, a juubi, who would be spawned from the hatred and greed among men themselves (for there is no better revenge). During the fifth wave of war, and after creation, with its mission to cause suffering and utter destruction, the monster stalked the earth; setting about wreaking havoc, it killed thousands.

Tails causing earthquakes, fires and floods in one fell swoop of them while the humanoid paws of the beast –whenever swung- would level mountains and form hurricanes while his single purple sharinneyakugan eye gave the people immense suffering through genjutsu. Shortly after the seventh battle the wars ended in favor for destroying the beast; however, when man found it could not defeat the beast alone and realized it was a part of their own doing, cries of the people reached kami-sama, and, remembering his word, the lord called an ancestor from both the holy-warrior bloodline of Naphtali and the bloodline of Judah (though his name is lost to history) to battle the terrible beast. With kami-sama's protection and new spirit-given strength (chakra), he battled that demon for forty days and forty nights before the beast had slipped in his guard slightly, allowing the man to seal it away within himself, using a fuuinjutsu kami had granted the man and becoming the first jinchuuriki.

When the people realized that the man had fought and sealed the beast, they bowed to the ground in thanks, but the man refused them saying 'do not bow to me, a mere man; but bow to thank god, for without him I surely would have become mere dust in the midst of the destruction.' Heeding his request to not be hailed a god, they hailed him a mighty leader and prophet, naming him the rikudo sennin for the six paths of man. (Seven paths for kami, six for man in my story). A short time after, he called for the commandments to be brought forth once more for the new generation to remember, the rikudo sennin had brought about a (he was sure) God-given peace with the teaching of the word. When everyone had mostly given up on war, -thought there was some tension and some rare large-scale battles were un-avoidable- the sage was again called by God to teach control of the gift he had given the humans; the spiritual energy that the sennin had called chakra, while the sage in question was blessed with a strong life-force and body, along with having awakened a powerful kekkei-genkai the people named rinnegan (though his near limit-less chakra was a side-effect of being a jinchuuriki).

From then on he taught the control, bringing back demon-slayers, miko and priests who were well-versed in kami's teachings before finally settling down with a wife and had three children; two sons and a daughter before his wife's call to rest her spirit. From there he grew in age along with his children, enjoying the (temporary he knew, yet welcome) peace on earth. However, when the sage grew old, he sensed the people getting more aggressive with this age, so he split the juubi into ten spirits kami-sama had purified: shukaku no ichibi, matatabi no niibi, isobuu no sanbi, son goku no yonbi, kokuou no gobi, saiken no rokubi, choumei no shichibi, gyuuki no hachibi and kurama no kyuubi. "Now listen to me everyone;" he addressed the newly formed bijuu, "I'm not long for this world, so listen when I tell you to always keep your faith in kami. Never doubt that he loves you, or that he has plans for all of his children. When I'm gone, it's your job to help teach kami's proof of his love to the world alongside my children, and help it heal from the scars before his return; whenever that maybe. I won't lie; times will get hard, but don't forget you all have a special role only you can do no matter how simple; every kind act is a soul-save to someone."

With his final words, he left his companions and they scattered; hoping that the old man's words and god's will was to come to pass. Two years go by before he called his children forth and asked how they would carry out his last wishes to teach of god's will; the eldest, who inherited his eyes, told him with power and a strict grip. The youngest, who inherited the sage's body replied peace and love. The middle child, his daughter who inherited his God-given mind and strong life force deemed that wisdom and love were necessary. When the sage died, the siblings went to find the bijuu and were blessed accordingly: The youngest was chosen, with his sister at his side, while the oldest was to learn true strength. The result was the older severing ties with kami-sama, hating the youngest and the middle being the peace keeper.

As time went on, the sibling's descendants divided to form the uchiha from the eldest, the uzumaki from the middle child and the senju from the youngest. With the hatred still strong, and ties still severed, the uchiha were always at war. Not only with those who challenged their strength, but with the senju who refused to acknowledge and want war. With the senju having no desire for war, yet forced to react, the uzumaki often tried to seek peace between them both but were often killed by the uchiha as a result of trying. So when Hikari Uzumaki had done the impossible by convincing Madara Uchiha to form an alliance and village with Hashirama Senju, his friend turned enemy, she, declaring her work done, formed her own village, Uzushiogakure with only the descendants of the sage's daughter who held the sage's mind and strong life force.

It was a while after the villages had been founded when the uchiha heard rumors of killing those close to them to obtain the next power level, Izuna, madara's brother, was looking for a way to end the rumors and prevent bloodshed. When news of the uzumaki's natural and creative mastery of fuuinjutsu reached him, he sought them out hoping to seal away the eyes that caused so much death. 'Kami save my clan.' He worriedly thought as he left konoha and set out for Uzushio. The trek, he decided, was long and tiring, though it hardly concerned him as much as normally would have; his desperation to save his clan out-winning exhaustion as he ran over the sea's short yet dangerous distance to the island chain of his (kami-willing) salvation. However, when he finally arrived at the gates, he could feel the trip begin to wear down on him –the chakra expenditure on the water had been great considering the whirlpools that Uzu was famous for- so when he dashed through the gates at straight towards Hikari's chakra, only collapse from chakra depletion, it was no surprise to most of the on-guard sensory shinobi.

**The Next Day:**

The uchiha woke up to the sound of whispering around him and sat up in a hospital bed groggily before he remembered where he was, and made a dash out of the building ignoring the gasps of shock and heading straight for Hikari's chakra. When he arrived at the tower, he ran through the building, turning left once or twice –he wasn't sure- before coming upon a door with her chakra behind it, kicking it open and granting himself entrance. "Izuna, what brings you to Uzu's doorstep?" Hikari inquired mildly as madara entered the uzukage's office and knelt on one knee before her, head bowed panting (from recent exhaustion, she was sure). "My clan has heard that killing their friends and stealing their family's eyes will make them 'stronger' Hikari." He sighed sadly, as he caught his breath, thinking of the future results.

"I see…so how do you wish to prevent the bloodbath by inquiring Uzu?" She asked; concern for her cousin country peaked, though it was carefully hidden behind slight annoyance at his intrusion. "Since the uzumaki are renowned for their fuuinjutsu, I came to ask that you assist me by putting a seal on their eyes should they ever obtain such power." The youngest uchiha pleaded tiredly from his spot on the floor, throwing away his pride at her unconvinced tone. "Oh? Is that so? And what of these that obtain them through great sadness in place of evil?" he looked in thought for a moment before giving his answer; "Just the same; No one except those who unlock them by great sadness and live by peace shall be free of this seal." He stated, the sadness growing in his voice . "I see. And in exchange what can you offer us?" her voice was politically steeled; but kind curiosity shone in her eyes as she looked at the nearly hope-drained man.

"We offer our shinobi to act as guardians for your jinchuuriki. With our eyes, we can control and soothe the demons sealed away, or in battle, about to be sealed. They will live in the village with you, and be loyal to Uzu and Konoha." He concluded confidently, sure with himself that he made an undeniable offer. "Hmm…very well Izuna; your deal has found favor with Uzu and with kami. We shall start immediately. May Kami look favorably over your clan!" she granted, giving him a small sad smile while drawing blood from him with a senbon chuckling slightly when he winced at the sudden contact. Next, the hand-seals and the drawing of the tomoe in his eyelids with the blood. "Uzumaki fuuin Style: Izuna's Promise!" she cried out as she finished the hand-seals and commanded that he open his eyes so she may examine her handy-work.

"There. Now, when they activate the normal sharingan, the tomoe seals there will be are one, two, or finally three in each eye, according to rank. People who have it now will have one two or three in each eye depending on maturity levels. As for the rank you must kill for, if it is obtained, the tomoe will shift forming one black pattern, no two being alike. Also, as punishment, the user will lose eyesight gradually or even rapidly from constant use. Those who have peace in their hearts and do no wrong will be freed of the curse and their eyes will pattern different once more, with no-one having the same pattern. But beware of those who steal their sibling's eyes, for they will have an eternally damned mangekyo and will slowly deteriorate in body and mind. Only those who hate no-one or live for peace will have a curse free eternal mangekyo bringing peace of mind and kami's blessings in life."

She warned him as she made him follow her finger to test his eyesight. "Arigatou; I will go tell my clan of this and send our most peaceful, sharingan versed shinobi to be your guardians soon. And as gratitude, we will keep the deal as long as our clan's names live." Izuna thanked as he made his leave. "Very well; our sympathies go with you my dear friend. May kami look favorably upon your clan 'ya know?" She called, bidding him farewell. "And may he do the same for yours and the senju's." he called over his shoulder as he started toward the village, his heart a little lighter with hope for his clan and his village once more.


End file.
